Puck in a Pickle
by ApolloPants95
Summary: Puck really pucks things up in his life. Not only has he impregnated his loving girlfriend, but he's also done it to his ex as well. But how has he managed that?...
1. Prologue

Puck was the man. He had an amazing girlfriend, who he loved and who loved him back. He had loads of friends. He was the dude of Glee club and still pretty popular with the football guys. And also, he was smoking hot, and knew it.

But what he expected on one plain Sunday evening was not his girlfriend turning up on his doorstep and telling him she was pregnant.

Neither did he expect his ex-girlfriend ringing him up and telling him she was also pregnant.

This was not going to end well.


	2. Screwed

_I don't own Glee. Please review!_

Rachel shuffled outside the daunting front door. She couldn't bring herself to knock. Just as she was about to walk away, a woman opened the door.

"Rachel! How lovely to see you!" The woman was smiling at her, so pleased to see her. Rachel blustered and carried on shuffling awkwardly.

"He's upstairs." Rachel pushed the door open a little more and crept inside.

"Hey there, honey bun!" Puck said with a smile, he was standing on the landing wearing his old sweats. Rachel's facial expression stayed the same, pale and wide eyed. Puck held her in his arms and stroked her back.

"What's up baby?" he said with a waver of panic in his voice. Rachel burst into tears. She started to sob into his arms.

"I can't do this! We can't do this. What are we going to do?" She moaned through whimpering sobs. Puck grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room. She collapsed onto his bed. He ran back out and grabbed a whole load of tissues. In the all of the eight months Puck and Rachel had been together, he had never seen her, this upset. He walked back into the room. Rachel was holding her head in her hands, she was shaking with tears.

"Rachel, baby, tell what's the matter? What's happened?" He was really panicking by now. Rachel blew her nose and sat up. She took and deep breath and grabbed Puck's hand.

"N-n-n-Noah, you mustn't freak out too much." She told him. Puck nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" She erupted into a fresh dose of tears. Puck froze. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and rocked her.

"Its gunna be alright, Rach. I'm gunna stick with you, I promise. I love you." He soothed. And he did, and does, he really loves Rachel.

* * *

Puck let the news settle in. He was going to stay with Rachel. No one else mattered to him any more, just his baby and his girlfriend.

"Puck, it's me, Quinn. We need to talk." Now, Quinn. Puck did not like Quinn, not after what happened.

"No we don't." Puck was about to hang up.

"I'm pregnant." She sighed almost carelessly. What? Twice in one day? How was that even possible?

* * *

Well, as much as Puck loved Rachel, he was still had his badass womanizer title to uphold. And after six and a half months and she _still _hadn't put out, Puck was getting desperate. It was at a party; Rachel wasn't a party person so she wasn't there. Puck didn't want, or really mean, to cheat on her. He was drunk, no excuse, he knows, but he just needed a quick release. And lad mags were not doing it for him anymore. That wasn't saying Puck and Rachel hadn't done anything together, they'd done _stuff _but nothing that was really getting Puck going. Quinn was there; she'd just been dumped by Finn and was really depressed. So Puck, quite the smooth mover, approached her with a couple of wine coolers and his signature smirk.

Everything happened way too quickly. They'd walked upstairs, they'd gone into Mike's spare bedroom and they'd had sex.

"We shouldn't have done that. I don't love you." Quinn had said as soon as it was over.

"I don't love you either. I love Rachel." He sighed, thinking about the number of mistakes he'd made, and how this was obviously his biggest and most regretful.

"Yeah, whatever, we get it. You're in love with Manhands. Just you don't tell anyone about this and I won't either." Quinn pulled on her dress.

Puck wasn't going to tell a soul. And he didn't.

* * *

What made it worse was that the next day; he went over to see Rachel. And she told him the thing he least wanted to hear.

"Noah, I think I'm ready." She told him excitedly. Puck's heart dropped. If he'd just waited a few more hours, he could've had everything he wanted. And it felt so different, so good. Way better than his quick fling with Quinn the night before.

"We should've done that so long ago. I love you, Noah." Rachel said, stroking Puck's hair affectionately. He felt like crying. Why had he been such an idiot?

"I love you too, Rachel." His voice cracked.

* * *

Puck couldn't come to terms with the mess he was in. Two girls. Both Pregnant. And both with his baby. Well, babies. He didn't care about Quinn, she'd make up some dastard lie and everyone would believe her. But Rachel? He'd practically ruined her life. He lay in bed mewing over the horrendous news he'd received. Why? Why had he done it?

* * *

His only little glimpse of hope in the world was Glee Club. He could forget everything and just sing. But Rachel needed someone, she was so scared and so afraid. So was Puck, but double it. Quinn walked into the choir room with her head held high. She gave a Puck and worrying look. Puck immediately darted over to her, leaving Rachel stunned by her boyfriend who just left her standing alone.

"You can't tell Rachel. You can't do it."  
"Leave it, Lima Loser, I'm not gunna tell your precious little girlfriend. Who by the way, looks likes she needs to pop a few anti-depressants, looks like someone killed her hamster and made her watch. What did you do?" She smirked. Puck pulled her out of the choir room by the arm.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Quinn laughed.

"She's pregnant." He stated through gritted teeth.

"As well? I thought you said she wouldn't have sex with you. You really went around town knocking up the town's population. Who next, Mercedes? Oh no, Santana definitely."

"Look, it just happened ok." Puck slid his hand through his Mohawk.

"But when you slept with me, you said you needed this because you hadn't gotten laid in months. How can Rachel be pregnant if you've never slept with her? Wait did she cheat as well? Geez, you're both whores."

"Don't you dare, _dare, _call my girlfriend a whore! No, in fact we had sex the day after I slept with you." Puck was getting angry.

"Double whammy weekend was it? And both pregnant! Wow, you were extra fertile!" She laughed. Puck almost growled.

"You got Quinn pregnant?" Rachel whispered. Puck turned to see her at the doorway holding sheet music in her quivering hands. Puck didn't say anything. It was enough of an answer for Rachel.

"I c-c-can't believe you." Tears started to roll down her reddened cheeks. She was mortified.

"I though you loved me."

"I do love, I love you so much, Rachel. More than anything. Please, don't give up on us, I really love you…. and my baby."

"Which one?" Quinn scoffed. Rachel turned to look at her.

"Are you keeping your child?" She spat.

"I don't believe in abortion." Quinn told her.

"You believed in celibacy and fidelity in others as well but you screwed that up when you screwed my boyfriend!" She shouted. Quinn stood square in front of her, she had a good few inches on Rachel and that was enough to make her shiver in fear.

"Puck had sex with me. And he enjoyed it. And the next day, he came over to your house, and had sex with you. We wereboth screwed by Puck. And now we're both pregnant. So really, we are _both _screwed." She bumped shoulders with Rachel so forcefully, she almost fell backwards. Puck grabbed her to pull her straight again. She snatched her hands away from his and strutted down the hall. Puck closed the choir room door.

To put it politely, he was fucked. Not only had he gotten two girls pregnant, but they both knew about each out. And Puck was in love with one of them.

* * *

"Rachel, please just talk to me." Puck begged as he watched Rachel waltz up and down the hall with a tearful scowl on her face.

"Why? Why did you sleep with Quinn?" She snapped.

"I-I-I…" He stammered.

"Just answer me."

"I just needed to have sex. But I'm sorry I did it and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It didn't mean anything, honestly. It meant so much more with you, Rach."

"You _needed _to have sex. You couldn't even be bothered to wait. I told you, you would have to wait. I _told_ you! It's not like I just snapped my legs shut and didn't give you an explanation! And you lied to me. You don't love me Puck. You don't cheat on someone you love, you make sacrifices for them." She smashed her head back against the lockers and cried. Puck felt hurt by the fact she'd called him by his nickname. She always called him Noah, always.

"No, Rachel I did love you! I do! I still do, so much! Please, baby." He shot up and clasped her face in his hands. He stroked his thumbs along her cheeks.

"Baby." She scoffed.  
"I don't want your baby, Puck." She sighed sadly. She looked him straight in the eyes as she said it. Puck glazed over slightly and moved his hands down to her arms.

"No, you can't get rid of it. It's our child."

"It's my child. Legally, you have no rights." Rachel pushed him away. Puck sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs. He rested his head against her skirt.

"Please, Rachel, please. Don't do this. Please, can we just talk about it?" He pleaded. Rachel brushed her hand through his Mohawk.

"Let go of me, Noah. I want to go home." She whimpered. Puck only tightened his grip.

"No, please, no, I love you, please." He sobbed. A completely non-badass thing to do and say, he knew, but he didn't care. He wasn't prepared to lose his girl, or his baby. Rachel squirmed from his grasped and left the school, sniffling. Puck stayed hunched on the floor, sobbing over what he'd lost so quickly.


	3. Don't do it, Ma

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the slow update, i've been without internet access for what seems like eternity. Luckily for you, during these few days of turmoil without t'internet, i have successfully managed to pretty much complete this story. Ending's a bit iffy and now it's just all about the editting :)**

**Please review :-D**Rachel went home but didn't cry. She didn't know how to feel. Quinn and Rachel couldn't both keep Puck's babies. That would be absurd. But why hadn't Puck just told her how he was feeling? She'd been ready to have sex with him a while before they actually had, she just felt that that time he came over, was the right time. But worst of all, why Quinn? Of all the people in the world, he chose Quinn. Not some cheap cougar, Quinn Fabray, the envy of every girl in Lima.

* * *

Puck and Quinn had, once upon a time, been an item. But he dumped her as he told her he wasn't being honest and feelings for someone else. That someone else was Rachel. She was dating Finn at the time but broke it off once she'd heard that he'd slept with Santana but told her he was still a virgin. She was just annoyed that he'd lied. And was kind of grateful as she didn't want give her virginity to him. Puck had charmed Rachel with his smooth lines and extremely handsome appearance. And that's how their eight months together started. And Puck getting two girls pregnant was how it ended.

* * *

Rachel hadn't told her fathers of her pregnancy. She didn't plan to either now. She'd contemplated adoption, or possibly even keeping it with Puck. She soon realised that there was no way she could have this baby now. It was spawn of the devil. Spawn of the lying, cheating, no-good-as-a-boyfriend devil. But deep down, she knew, she couldn't do it.

* * *

Quinn, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to keep the baby, give it up for adoption and never have any recollection of the cheap, nasty lay she'd been for some sexually frustrated, hormonally challenged boy in high school. Quinn was tough, strong and confident, yet she was scared shitless about telling her parents. President of the celibacy club? Clearly not after this bedtime adventure. Her dad was a minister, for goodness sake; he'll go completely nuts at her. But she couldn't get rid of the baby; it was still a life that could prove so beneficial to someone. She thought about Rachel. Quinn didn't exactly like the girl but she felt sorry for her as she definitely had the crappy end of the deal.

* * *

Puck lay in bed thinking about the tremendous mess he was in. He'd successfully managed to make two girls pregnant, lost his girlfriend and now possibly one of his babies. It was like he was stuck on the world's crappiest rollercoaster ever, everything wanted him to suffer in the most hurtful way possible. He had to tell his mom of course. Not that he'd knocked up not one but _two _girls, but he'd knocked up _Rachel_ (who in his mother's eyes was perfection defined). He thought the world of his Ma, this would crush her. But he was going to tell her nevertheless. Just as he thought his life could get no worse, his favourite baby momma who he loved dearly, didn't want to have anything to do with him, or apparently their unborn child. Puck yearned to be with Rachel. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be with her. But he'd cheated on her, and unfortunately, he was getting what he deserved: Dumped. He didn't deserve what she was going to do to the baby. No one deserved that.

* * *

Rachel stayed emotionally strong all evening. That was until she found a photo of her and Puck together, her snuggled in his hoody and him carefully kissing her temple. That's when she exploded into not sobs, not tears, but full blown howls. She couldn't bring herself to tear the photo, let alone end the life of her baby. But the thought of being pregnant with some cheater's baby made her feel ill and sort of dirty and used. No, she had to do this. She had to. It wasn't about Puck. It was about her life. She couldn't have a baby at 16.

* * *

"Mom?" Puck said anxiously as he crept into the living room.

"Noah! No Rachel today?" She questioned.

"About Rachel… she's pregnant. But you can't tell her dads as they don't know yet and I don't think she's going to tell them." He said quickly.

"Pregnant?" Puck nodded.

"With your…?" He nodded again.

"Oh, Noah. What are you like?" It was more of a statement than a question. Puck carefully seated himself on the edge of the sofa.

"Why isn't she going to tell her fathers?" As Mrs Puckerman spoke, she realised why.

"And you're not going to change her decision?"

"No, we're not together anymore because… because…well… I cheated on her with another girl. And now that girl is also pregnant." He sighed. He cracked his knuckles to stop himself from launching into a wall or punching something.

"For goodness sake, Noah! Rachel has been nothing but a godsend to you and you treat her like this! No wonder she dumped you! You're very foolish, Noah." His mother spat.

"I know." He slapped his forehead and trailed his hand back through his Mohawk.

"Her fathers should know. Regardless of the fact she's going to have an abortion." She got to go and call the Berrys.

"No, Ma, you can't. You can't tell her dads. That's not fair. It's not her fault."

"It takes two to tango, Noah." She picked up the phone and started punching the number into the machine. Puck didn't try to stop her. He was hoping her fathers would stop her from having an abortion.


	4. Unexpected

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! **

**I don't own Glee. **

"Hello, Alan speaking." Rachel's dad answered. Rachel was picking at her food. She wasn't hungry. She was too upset to eat.

"Mrs Puckerman! How lovely to hear from you! Is it Noah? Does he want to speak to Rachel? Because she's eating at the moment but I'm sure she can be excused." Rachel's heart literally stopped beating. Her knife and fork clattered to the floor. Her other father looked at her, confused. She got up from her seat at the dinner table and went over to the telephone.

"Dad, give me the phone." She threatened. Her father shook his head, clearly intrigued as to what information Mrs Puckerman was about to divulge.

"Ok, I'll see you with Noah in about 20 minutes. I assure you we all look forward to seeing you." His tone was quizzical and he was unsure as to how to react. Alan turned to his daughter.

"That was Noah's mother. She's coming over with him in a bit. She said she had something we needed to know. Do you have anything to tell us, Rachel?" He asked. It was now or never. Her mind was going berserk. Should she tell them now? Should she let Mrs Puckerman tell them? Should she deny everything?

"I'm pregnant." She said almost too quickly and too high pitched for them to understand.

"You're what?" Her daddy roared.

"Please don't get mad. I didn't mean too… I mean _we_ didn't mean to."

"That boy. I knew he was a bad influence on you! Now look what he's done." Rachel's daddy said through gritted teeth. Her dad, who had just answered the phone, sat back down and sighed.

"I just… didn't expect it from you. From either of you." His voice croaked honestly. Rachel started to cry.

"I've split up with him, Daddy. He was a bad influence. He cheated on me, Daddy, and got some other girl pregnant too." Rachel spilled it all out in the hope that they would vent their anger on Puck rather than her.

"That doesn't stop the fact you're pregnant. Regardless of what else that boy's done, you're still having his baby." Her dad said.

* * *

By the time Puck and his mom had arrived, the Berrys had been sitting around the dinner table in silence, watching their food go cold. Rachel would let out occasional sobs but they still said deafeningly silent.

"Your son has got my daughter pregnant!" Rachel's dad screamed as the two Puckermans walked in.

"That he has indeed. And do you know what your daughter intends to do with their baby? Or was she planning on keeping that quiet and pretend this whole thing never happened? Because I'm sure, if you actually spoke to Rachel once in a while, she would've had enough trust and comfort to be able to tell you out right." Mrs Puckerman answered quietly. Mr Berry staggered backwards and slumped into the sofa. Puck just stood as far away from anyone that he possibly could.

"Yes you're right; she probably would speak to us more often if your son wasn't off gallivanting with her and getting her into trouble. But anyway, he was probably off with some other girl, getting her pregnant too."

"What Noah has done is unacceptable, I know. I believe me, he will have hell to pay once we get home and the news has settled in. But right now I suggest we all sit down and talk about what they are going to do. The three options." Mrs Puckerman was unusually calm. It was strange. In the exact moment you expect someone to go crazy is usually the moment they surprise you and stay completely calm. Sure, she'd go crazy if you forget to buy cat food but apparently is completely fine if you impregnate two girls.

"Well they're certainly not going to raise it. Not at their age." Rachel's dad announced firmly. For some reason, her heart dropped. She knew she couldn't keep this baby, especially now Quinn was pregnant too, but somewhere inside of her still secretly want to just go off and raise this child with Noah.

"Why not?" Puck said suddenly.

"We're not together, Noah, and I am certainly not raising this child on my own." Rachel retorted.

"So that's one out of the way. Have you told your fathers about what you thought you might do?" Mrs Puckerman pressured Rachel. This woman could be some sort of undercover detective or a hard hitting lawyer the way she was able to make people squirm their secrets away like this. Rachel flushed red.

"Rachel?" her dad asked.

"I was… I was going to… have an abortion." She whispered. No one spoke for a while. Puck's heart snapped all over again, much like it had in the hall today.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, Rach. But that's a big deal. It's not always as simple as it sounds." Her daddy told her truthfully. He put his arm delicately around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to abort our baby, Rachel. Please. Never speak to me again, move countries, hell, move to the moon if that's what you want, but please, please, do not kill our baby." Puck looked her directly in her eyes. Awash of memories flew over Rachel, those eyes. They'd connected with hers on so many occasions. Their first kiss, their first date, the first time he said "I love you", that time… that time she felt the best in the world… that time she gave him her virginity.

"I can't go through with the pregnancy, Noah. It's too much. You've made me feel so worthless." She hunched herself more into her father's embrace.

"Please, Rachel."

"Stop begging me! I can't do it! I was going to! I was going to keep it! I was going to keep it _with _you!" Rachel pushed her father away and scurried off to her room. Puck went to move and chase after her but his mother stopped him by grabbing his forearm. He'd lost it. All over again.

* * *

Quinn sauntered down the hall the next day, making a beeline for Puck. He was looking all depressed and upset; she didn't need to bother with him today.

"Quinn." He coughed his voice cracking as he spoke.

"What do you want?" She replied rudely.

"The baby. Is it definitely mine?"

"Yes, Puck, it's your baby. You are the only person I've slept with, and unlike you I don't sleep around." She was disgusted at the fact he bothered to ask that question. Of course that was his baby.

"So you give your virginity to me in a one night stand yet you didn't give it to Finn in your relationship? I was only asking." Why was she getting so touchy about this? It was only a question.

"And I was only saying! Puck, this is your baby. Deal with it."

* * *

Puck and Rachel didn't speak to each other for what seemed like forever. Puck missed her. He'd spent pretty much everyday with her for the past eight months. And just like that: Silence. Rachel couldn't deal with him and Puck didn't want to upset more so than he already had. Quinn kept badgering Puck about everything. She hadn't told her parent's yet. She said she planned to but Puck somewhat doubted her. Rachel couldn't stand to be anywhere near Puck. She even quit glee club. Everyone knew about what Puck had done now. He was now seen as scum in everyone's eyes. Rachel's friendships with the other glee club members deteriorated dramatically. Not even Finn spoke to her. She was completely isolated. But she was going to go through with her decision.

* * *

Puck guessed the day she didn't turn up for school was 'the day'. He didn't concentrate on anything. His mind was constantly focussing on Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

"Hey manwhore!" Quinn's voice echoed. Puck knew she meant him but he was going to respond to such derogatory names. She pushed him a little to get him to respond.

"What?" he snapped.

"So I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come to the sonogram appointment in a few weeks." She asked innocently.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't love you or that baby. I'm sorry but it means nothing to me. It's just another baby."

"It's just another one of your babies! You're not even going to bother to join me?" Quinn was getting increasingly annoyed; he didn't even want to know.

"No, I'm not going to join you." He said.

"So it's alright if it's Rachel's baby but it's not if its mine! Don't come for me, Puck, come for your baby, your child!"

"I don't want to come, Quinn. Today's hard enough, just leave me alone." He was thinking about Rachel again. He was imagining holding her hand as she got her first sonogram. How there would be tears of joy springing in both of their eyes', how she'd turn to him and tell him he loved her. He'd of course return the gesture and then kiss her lightly. The sonogram assistant would then give them 'alone time' and they'd coo over the picture on the screen. How all of this was never going to happen. It was all in his head.

He walked home, his car was in the garage after in broke down a few days ago. He could be alone with his thoughts again, just random daydreams about all the little situations he would have with Rachel if she'd kept the baby. He was stunned to see her sitting on his front door step, her head on her knees, her hands playing carelessly with her feet. He kept thinking it was a daydream. But it wasn't, she was really there. She was really on his doorstep. She looked like she'd been crying, and had just got back from a run or something. He stopped at his gate and looked at her. She pushed herself up slowly.

"I couldn't do it, Noah."

"Thank fuck for that."


	5. I know

**Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep them coming! :)**

**Probably won't be able to update until after the weekend as i am going to a music festival (WOOP!) **

**And also, sorry for the really weird randon few words at the start of the last chapter, i have no idea what went on. it was bizarre. I've changed it now. I don't own glee, by the way, either. **

* * *

_"I couldn't do it, Noah."_

_"Thank fuck for that."_

Rachel flew into his arms. He squeezed her in a tight hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"I just don't know what I was thinking! I couldn't do that to the baby! I couldn't do it to myself! I couldn't do it to you!" She cried. Puck swayed with her in his arms, not loosening his vice like grip. He stroked the ends of her hair and drew circles on her back with his other hand.

"It's ok, Rach, it's ok. We can do this. You can do this." He calmed.

"I'm so sorry, Noah. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She repeated over and over again through her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Puck reassured her. She had nothing to be sorry for in his eyes. She was perfect. Puck let a small teardrop roll down his cheek; he couldn't work whether it was one of happiness or sadness. Either way, he didn't care. All he cared about was Rachel now.

* * *

What seemed like the perfect reunion was slightly short lived. Once Rachel was inside and had calmed down, it only reminded her of the trouble she was actually in with Puck.

"Have you spoken to Quinn?" She said solemnly.

"Yeah. She wanted me to go to a sonogram appointment with her in a few weeks but I said I didn't want to go."

"You should go, see your child for the first time." Rachel told him. She was sitting on Puck's desk chair. Oh this chair, and all it's uses and experiences. Made her feel like she was about to get pregnant all over again, and impossibility, she knew.

"I honestly don't want to." He said, leaning back into his pillows on his bed. That bed, geez, what _that bed _had experienced.

"I think you should. It doesn't matter whether you love Quinn or her child anymore than you do me or our child. It's still a little bit of you; you should still care about it. You say you don't want to be a deadbeat, but you won't even go and see a stupid sonogram." Rachel told him.

"I know, but… it's just too hard. I know I should love that kid and all, but I don't. It's not like I don't care, I just don't wanna see that sonogram and realise that, that I might love it after all."

"You do love that child, Noah. Don't try and kid yourself you don't. Go to the sonogram with Quinn. The baby deserves it even if Quinn doesn't." Rachel was very forcefully persuasive. Puck eventually agreed and text Quinn a brief message about joining her.

"We should probably get you one of those sonogram things. You know, for the Puckleberrian." Puck mumbled.

"I should probably tell my dads about not having an abortion first." She said. They sat together awkwardly. Puck's gaze flickered between Rachel's face and her stomach.

"Are we together again now?" He asked, trying not to sound to desperate and hopeful.

"I haven't forgiven you. And I don't particularly like you at the moment. But I don't despise your living being anymore. And you should be a part of Puckleberrian's life. But I don't want to commit myself to being your girlfriend just yet. I'm trying to find out who I am before I go giving myself to someone else again. Well, to you again." Rachel said, rather to outright for Puck's liking. He was little hurt and in the back of his mind he had expected her to say yes, fling herself at him and they make out for hours.

But for now, he was going to have to respect her wishes, otherwise he might trash all hope of any of the above to happen ever again.

"Ok. I should tell my mom. Y'know that you kept the baby, not that you're trying to find yourself blah..." Puck laughed meekly, so did Rachel.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a parent before I'm even a proper adult myself." Rachel thought aloud.

"So you're going to keep it? Not like give it up for adoption or whatever."

"I hate to think what the 'or whatever' is in that phrase, Noah. But no, I don't plan on adoption. It's too hard. I don't want my child to come looking for me after years like I did with Shelby. It's too hurtful when you get rejected." It had started out with a laugh but ended in a whisper. Puck rubbed his hands together.

"I get that you don't want to be with but… can I at least hug you?" He can't believe just asked the mother of his child whether he could hug her or not.

"Of course you can hug me." Puck didn't need to be told twice, he offered his hand in assistance to her getting up. She accepted politely, then Puck wrapped his arms around her. And really, did not want to let go. Eventually he had to.

"I should go. Tell my dads the news." Rachel said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Puck clasped her hand in his.

"I love you, Rachel." He kissed the top her head gently. His lips were so soft against her hairline. It felt like he was soothing away the worries in her head.

"I can't say that yet, Noah. But I do." She reply, her big brown eyes darting up at his.

"I know."

* * *

Rachel walked nervously home. Puck had offered to join her but she told him she needed to think about what to say. She thought telling her dads she was pregnant was hard enough, now she had to tell her dads she was _still _pregnant. Once is enough for most parents.

Only her daddy was home when she got back.

"So?" He asked caringly.

"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry." She was slightly ashamed. Her daddy was always the slightly more erratic one but now, he seemed fine.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't. You would've regretted it. Hell, you're probably going to regret all of this for the next few months but when you see that baby you won't. You'll be glad you were brave and turned away." He went over to hug his daughter. He really was glad she hadn't done it.

"Thank you, Daddy." She responded, shocked that he was being so supportive.

"Have you let Noah know of the change of plan? Not that I'm saying you should jump back into his arms or anything. In fact, I think it would be quite good if you had a little break for a while."

"Yes, I ran from the clinic to his house and waited until he got home. He still loves me but I told him I need some time to figure out who Rachel Berry is before Rachel Berry becomes a mom." She smiled. It felt odd speaking of herself.

"So you're going to keep it, keep-it?" He asked.

"I think so. I don't want Puckleberrian to experience what I did with Shelby."

"That's a big deal, Rachel. It's not a like a Tamagotchi, you can't just turn the sound off and let it die. It's a baby. Like a human baby. It's gunna be there for the rest of your life." Her dad wasn't trying to talk her out of her decision, he was just pointing out how huge the consequences were. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Puckleberrian?" her daddy questioned with a smile teasing at his lips.

"Yeah, Puck and I were known as Puckleberry, the baby will be a Puckleberrian. Get it?" She laughed realising how stupid it all sounded.

* * *

Quinn still hadn't told her parents. Worst of all, she was starting to show. Not badly, but her stomach was a little bloated. But it was constantly like that so it was kind of more noticeable. She disguised it with loose well though. She was lying on her bed, gently rolling her hand over her stomach.

"Quinny?" her mother called. She immediately snapped her hand away and reached for a blanket to cover herself. If anyone was going to notice, it would be her mom.

"Come in, mom." She shouted her back. A tall, elegant looking blonde woman entered Quinn's child like pink room.

"I think we need to talk about… about your weight." Her mother put carefully. Quinn flushed.

"I know you quit the Cheerios so you had more time for Glee but singing doesn't burn as many calories. And you've begun to… fill out lately. I just think you should start to eat healthier again. You've been tucking into snacks like they're main meals. We need to keep up an appearance in the Fabray family, and I'm sorry to put it like this but, a chubby daughter doesn't fit in our image. Do you have a reason for putting on weight? Other than quitting the Cheerios?" Her mother obviously knew what was up. The fact 'the Quinn drawer' in the bathroom hadn't been touched in two months kind of gave it away. But she wanted her daughter to tell her, and she thought this was the best way to try and 'force' it out.

"No." Quinn snapped quickly.

"Are you sure, Quinny? Because you know you can tell me anything." Her mother reached to put her hand on top of Quinn's but she snapped it away.

"No, mom. I'll lay off the Oreos. I promise." Her mother got up to leave.

"I won't tell your father, if that's what you're worried about. But it's fine." Quinn didn't know what to say. Her mom knew? But how?

"I'm pregnant." She told her. It was all out in the open. Nothing was left to say.

"I know." Her mother replied. She closed the door quietly. Quinn flipped her head back. Now she really was in a mess.


	6. Unbalanced Scales

**Back from V Fest! (Twas amazing) So here you are, another update. Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm not one of those authors who say '5 reviews and then i'll update' but it would be nice if i had some more****. I only got one for each of the last two chapters which were great but still, only two, so a little sad :( **

**I don't own glee. **

**Please review, the good, bad and the ugly are all appreciated :) **

* * *

Rachel rejoined glee a few days after the 'what could've been' day. Everyone seemed surprisingly welcoming. Especially Mercedes and Brittany. Sure, Brittany was, er, 'of a different intelligence' but she had a big heart. Even if she didn't know which side of her chest it was on. Like Finn.

"How many weeks are you?" Mercedes asked randomly whilst they worked on picking out songs for their second try at sectionals.

"Eight, almost nine. I've got a sonogram a week on Tuesday." It felt strange to say it aloud. It was easy to have a running commentary in her head but actually saying it felt rather nice.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany said. Rachel nodded and shrugged. She was very nervous.

"If you want, I can give you a lift. I mean, I guess you'll be going with your dads or whatever but I can give you a ride to the hospital if that would help." Mercedes offered.

"That's very kind of you. A lift would be lovely. Would it be ok if you took Puck too? We're meeting his mom and my dads there." Four people for one sonogram. Quinn wasn't even sure if she had one. Mercedes smiled.

"You can come too if you like. If they allow six people to watch one sonogram that is."

"Six?" Mercedes questioned. Brittany was counting on her hands, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, my dad, my daddy, Puck, Puck's mom, you and Brittany." Rachel grinned. It was strange how much support she had. Her dad hadn't been fusses that Rachel hadn't gone through with the abortion, he was much like her daddy and almost pleased she hadn't done it.

* * *

Puck was very excited. About everything. He and Rachel were acting like best friends, and almost a couple but never doing 'couple stuff'. He was still trying to win her over of course. He'd drop by her house every so often and make sure everything was fine. He'd respond to every text she sent within a 3 minute time limit. He'd even got a job in the local convenience store and was giving every penny he earned to the Puckleberrian fund. Rachel was naturally thrilled, he was being the best dad he could be.

"Noah, I think you should split what you earn between both babies. Quinn's and ours. It's only fair." Rachel told him subtly as he piled up his money ready for Rachel to put it in the bank the next day. He looked a little taken back.

"It's just, it's not fair only one of your children gets everything and the other getting nothing. This must be harder for Quinn, she has no one to support. There are 6 people coming to our sonogram. I'm pretty sure you're the only one going to Quinn's." She was trying to place her words very carefully. Quinn needed money for all the things Rachel did. Of course Rachel needed a little more as she was keeping the baby but still, Quinn deserved it too.

"I know. It's just harder. I feel like I owe it to you and the Puckleberrian. With Quinn, it's bad, but I just want to forget it ever happened. But you're right, I should give Quinn some money."

* * *

Puck trailed the corridors in search for Blonde Baby Momma One (meaning in normal talk and not the voice in Puck's head, Quinn). She was chatting with Santana and Brittany about the Cheerios and how much of a slave driver Coach Sylvester was. He nudged himself into the triangle of girls. Santana and Brittany soon dispersed once they realised it was only Quinn he wanted to speak to.

"Here." Puck place an envelope in Quinn's hand. She opened it and gasped at the money.

"What's this for? To buy me an abortion seen as you're other pregnant girlfriend chickened out?" She snarled.

"No, it's to help for doctor's bills and stuff like that. I've been giving some to Rachel as well." Puck spat, Quinn noticed how hard it was for him not get angry when he was around her. She enjoyed this. It was like playing with fire.

"Well good because the sonogram is this Friday. Straight after school. I'd give you a lift but I don't want you to mount my dashboard and hope for a little Toyota to pop out the exhaust. Well, that's what you'd do if I owned a car." Quinn laughed. Puck didn't find this the least bit funny. His face stayed in a scowl but he looked like he was thinking deeply. A rare occurrence for Puck, or any member of a school sports team for that matter.

"I can't go." He said suddenly, a quiver of apology lingering on the words.

"What? You said you would go." Quinn forced.

"I can't. I've got the game. Coach Tanaka said we all had to be there or we'll get kicked off the team. I can't miss it, Quinn. I'm sorry."

"Sports are more important to you than your own child! What is wrong with you? Be a man, Puck, not a boy." Quinn prodded her sharp finger into his chest. He did feel bad. But relieved as well. He didn't want to love that baby the way he knew he would. Quinn stalked off, not giving Puck a second glance. The tide had turned. Quinn used to be the one who was supposed to breeze through this pregnancy crap. Now it was Rachel. She was just walking on soft cotton candy clouds. Quinn was leaping over hot coals. Not Rachel.

* * *

Puck tried to be the better man and miss the game but he couldn't. He couldn't just get kicked off the squad. His football boys were the only ones not giving him stick about getting two girls pregnant. He'd told Quinn to get him a picture but she'd just frowned and ignored his requested. If it was any conciliation, he played the worst game of football of his entire life. He probably could have done better when he was in diapers.

* * *

"No one with you, Miss Fabray?" The nurse asked. Quinn shook her head sadly. Her mom was stuck in traffic on her way from work. She'd promised to be there. But she wasn't. And neither was Puck. He was preoccupied with his stupid game he had to play. No one else wanted to go with her. Santana said it would be 'way too weird looking at Puck's spawn' and Brittany said they weren't really friends any more. She could be a mean… idiot.

The woman smoothed the wand over her stomach. Quinn stared intently at the screen. A little grey blob flashed up. She had no idea what she was looking at but she felt an overwhelming sense of delight and love.

"And there's your baby… Have you thought about your options? Its not too late, you know." The nurse soothed.

"I'm giving up for adoption." Quinn sighed, her eyes fixated on the sonogram screen. The nurse flicked a few buttons and printed out a few pictures. Quinn held the picture like it was a real baby right there. She needed to protect this little thing, right until she handed it over.

"Thank you." She muttered as the nurse wiped the gel off her belly. She was going to give Puck a picture after all. She didn't care whether he loved it or not, after seeing this photo, he definitely would. It would be almost impossible not to love this… thing now.


	7. What lies in Puck's wallet

**Yodalay, enjoy the update. Please review, please? Thanks for all those who already have :) **

**I don't own glee. Dang. **

"How was the sonogram?" Puck asked caringly the next morning. Quinn ignored him and searched through her binder.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there. Rachel's giving me loads of stick over it. She keeps having a go at me. I'm really, really sorry. I kinda deserve all of this crap. Did everything go ok?" He rambled. Quinn slid the photo across to him. He looked at it, awestruck.

"Th-th-that's our baby?" He stammered.

"That's _my _baby, yes." Quinn corrected him, emphasising the word my. Puck pulled out his wallet, handed Quinn some of his pay and tucked the small sonogram picture in with his receipts, a picture of Rachel and his 'business card' (a joke from Finn way back where it said he was a gigolo).

* * *

Rachel sat in the choir room, just worrying. She wasn't sifting through sheet music, she wasn't plonking the keys on the piano, she wasn't even browsing the displays on the walls. She was just worrying. Puck had shown her the picture of Quinn's baby. What if something was wrong with Rachel's? What if it was different? What if Puck loved Quinn's more than hers? What if there wasn't a baby and she'd unknowingly miscarried? All the 'what-ifs' were making her head spin. She needed Mercedes and Kurt to walk in right then and throw their arms around her. Or Brittany to just wander in and dribble meaningless chatter to her, just to calm her down. The person she did not want to walk in, did.

"Manhands, how lovely to see you. _Not_." Low blow, Quinn Fabray, low blow. Rachel just stayed stationary, not even blinking at her.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked, just a hint of concern of course, nothing to caring for Quinn to muster. Rachel bit the edge of her nail bed.

"Fine. I was only trying to be nice." The comment oozed sarcasm.

"You walk in here, call me a name and then become worried about whether I'm alright or not?" Rachel said, it was more of a thought that probably should have stayed where it belonged, in her head.

"Well, you look all depressed. I was just wondering if you're ok, I don't wanna know why or anything."

"I'm fine." The biggest lie ever told.

"You don't look it." Quinn scoffed.

"Well I am, ok?" Rachel snapped.

"Don't bite my head off! I was only trying to be nice."

"Well don't! I don't need your niceness, Quinn! I don't need to have anything to do with you at all! So just leave me alone!" Rachel wasn't looking at Quinn. Her eyes just seemed to stay staring at the ground. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence.

"You're scared about the sonogram. I wouldn't be. They're no big deal. I survived and I went alone. You've got like seven-"

"Six."

"Six, whatever, people coming along to yours, nothing's gunna be wrong with the baby. You're Rachel Berry, everything will be just fine and dandy." Quinn reassured her, she didn't want to sound like she cared, but she kind of did.

"But what if there is? They'll be six people with me, plus the nurse or whatever she's called, all hanging on whether this baby is ok or not. And what if it's not? Worst of all, what if there is no baby? Puck will come running to you." The final sentence came out like the unspoken truth.

"Puck won't come running to me. He doesn't love me. He loves you. Heck, Rachel, that boy would climb a bloody mountain in his underwear for you if you asked him to. So chill out, everything will be ok." Quinn laughed. Rachel let out a slight giggle. Quinn was right, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Rachel kept telling herself that right until she was lying on the weird hospital chair bed thing and the nurse was just about to shove some weird smoosh on her belly. She was gripping Puck's hand ridiculously tight. She knew it must have hurt but he didn't complain. Mercedes was on her other side with Brittany. The parents of the couple were at Rachel's head.

"We usually don't allow this many people in here. But I'm sure we can make an exception just this once." The nurse had noted Rachel's pleading face that was racked with anxiety and took pity. The room was barely big enough for them all but they squeezed in and managed.

"Are you excited?" Rachel nodded nervously with a slight smile. Puck and the others were grinning crazily.

"Brittany, I'm not being rude but why are you here? I thought you were Santana's friend." Puck asked as the nurse sorted out the machine.

"I am but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Unless it's a knife." Brittany went off into some weird daydream, mumbling things to herself. The nurse got the wand ready and began to spread it over her stomach. All seven eyes stared at the screen. The little grey blob appeared sure enough.

"It's a baby!" Mercedes cooed.

"It's our baby." Puck gasped. Rachel couldn't fathom the thought that that little tiny weirdly misshapen thing was a baby, growing inside of her. A real human being was actually living inside of her. How cool was that?

"That's a baby? It looks like a potato. Ooh maybe it's Finn's, he has a potato head." Brittany rambled. Panic flashed across Puck's face.

"It's not Finn's, promise." Rachel laughed; amused by the fact her boyfriend actually even thought that was possible.

"Look how beautiful that little thing is!" Rachel's dad smiled. Her daddy was stroking his daughter's hair. Mrs Puckerman looked like she was about to cry. So did Puck, funnily enough.

"You're a bit of an idiot, Noah, but my, I am proud of you." Mrs Puckerman laughed, with a few happy sobs swooping in at times.

"And… here's the heartbeat." The nurse added. Everyone fell silent and listened to the fast paced heartbeat.

"It's like a little train. Everything looks just fine here." The nurse smiled.

They all left with a sonogram photo of the baby. They all left with teary smiles.

* * *

Rachel scanned the photo and printed out duplicates multiple times. It was her home screen on her laptop, main computer, phone and was the only photo she'd successfully managed to sync onto her iPod (she'd yet to grasp the complete workings of iTunes, it still confused her greatly). She'd punched the photo into a key ring holder and put it on her home keys, as well as the spares under the right-hand flowerpot of hyacinths on the front porch. She'd posted it on facebook, MySpace, she'd even reaped through her computer history and put on her old bebo account. That looked kind of weird seen as the last picture of Rachel on there was when she was 12, so now people would think she was a pregnant twelve year old. Not that she cared, she was far too proud. She framed the photo and put it on her desk. She kept the original on her nightstand, leaning on her alarm clock.

* * *

Puck was equally as proud, but he didn't flaunt it as much as Rachel did. His mother had put her copy pride of place in the centre of the mantel piece. Puck kept his in his wallet, along with Quinn's. He loved these babies equally. No matter whom their momma's were.

(It was kind of confusing whose was whose though, so he did have to write their moms' names' on the back.)


	8. Crabby

**Hols are nearly over :( Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Please review**

**And I don't own Glee. **

The next step for Puck was winning Rachel back, once and for all. He had been acting like a sort-of-maybe-possibly-boyfriend for a while now, but he wanted to make it official.

"Hey, Rachel, you wanna come over tonight? We could watch a movie if you like. My sister just bought Moulin Rouge, so we could watch that if you wanted to." Puck was trying to sound casual but he'd rehearsed those few sentences rigorously.

"Sure, that'd be great Noah. I'll see you around seven." Rachel smiled. Her baby belly was starting to get more noticeable now, she was self conscious. She didn't want people to think she was just… fat.

"Cool, see you then." Inside, Puck was leaping for joy. He couldn't but help do a little 'Kerching' arm action. He was gunna have his girl back by the end of the night.

* * *

Finn couldn't help but think Quinn was actually getting that 'pregnant glow' and looking more beautiful than ever. He'd dumped for some stupid superficial reason about needing space or having time alone. He didn't really know why he'd done it to be honest.

"Quinn… Wanna practise for Glee round mine tonight?" He shrugged. Quinn gave him a bemused look.

"Alright but make sure you have stack loads of pickles. I need pickles." She replied. Finn gave her his sweet but gawky grin and walked away.

"THE SWEET KIND!" She roared out after him.

* * *

Rachel was falling asleep halfway through the film. Puck didn't mind. She was wrapped up in a blanket right on his lap. He stroked her soft brunette hair out of her face. She made a noise that sounded like purr.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

"I love you too, Noony." She mumbled back. She hadn't called him Noony in ages. It was a little pet name she'd given him when they were going out. He called her Snuggles in return for obvious reasons. Rachel eased herself up.

"Let's do this Noah." She said stretching.

"What, it? Now? Sure!" He started to unbutton his shirt.

"No! Noah! I meant us! Us, as in us as in let's be boyfriend-and-girlfriend us!" Rachel laughed, redoing Puck's shirt buttons.

"Oh right, yeah. We gonna make a shot at this? For Puckleberrian? What about all that crap, sorry stuff, about finding yourself?" Puck said.

"I kinda realised, I just need to find you again." Rachel said shyly, looking down at her hands that had fallen onto her lap. Puck lifted her chin with his index finger in a crook. He looked her right in the eyes, and then dipped his head in to kiss her. After what seemed like no time at all (but was probably a few minutes) they drew apart.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, nervous for the answer.

"Yes. But do it again and I will kill you. And I mean, full on, kill you." Rachel told him seriously. Puck laughed.

* * *

Quinn munched on the pickles ravenously. Finn could not think of anything hotter.

"Wanna make out?" Quinn said, wiping the juice from her chin. She had half a pickle in her mouth, pickle juice spilling down her top and Finn was pretty sure that was crusted frosting on her upper lip but in his eyes, she was beautiful.

"Yes." He grabbed his old safety blanket and wiped the residue off of her face first before plunging in for a rather passionate make out session. If not slightly gross due to the lingering taste of pickles Finn had to, er, 'enjoy'.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn seemed to simultaneously balloon in size overnight. Ok, not overnight, but it seemed that way. It was odd. One day they were normal looking (well, slightly chubby in a nice rounded pregnant person way) the next, they were belly-stroking moms-to-be. Puck was still helping Quinn with money and stuff; she'd managed to pay off her hospital bills with his help and brought a few maternity clothes. Her dad knew. He was furious, but accepting. He occasionally would tut as she went past but he used to do that anyway when she wore her Cheerios uniform (to short and slutty in his eyes.). But, he learned to forgive her as even if she wasn't going to be Queen of the Chastity ball any more, she was giving a loving Christian family from Cincinnati a baby, which was possible the best gift you could give someone.

Finn also chipped in with the baby finds. He didn't have to, or need to, but he felt it was right. It may not be his baby, but in fairness, they hadn't been together when she'd slept with Puck so really it wasn't his business. He was going to do what his girlfriend wanted him to do. And that was being supportive. Money may not be everything, but it is something.

* * *

Puck loved pregnant Rachel. Yes, she was crabby. Yes, she had the oddest cravings ever (who eats ice just for the sake of it?). But she was just so, lovely.

"What are we going to call our baby?" She asked randomly one day as Puck twiddled with the braid in her hair. She was sliding her hand over the bump absentmindedly.

"I dunno. We won't know the sex until the next sonogram appointment. Which isn't for a few weeks."

"Two weeks and two days, Noah. Keep up, I wrote it on your calendar."

"I have a calendar?"

"Yes! I baby calendar! I wrote all the vital dates on it. Including all doctors' appointments and even my due date." Rachel bickered. Puck was going to ask where this calendar was but he thought she might bite his head off. He'd find it later. It was probably underneath his floordrobe. Rachel was like doubly crazy when she was pregnant. It was a little scary.

"Well, whatever, honey. Do we want to know the sex?" Puck's answer, yes.

"No, it'll be a nice surprise, don't you think?" The last three words always meant "Agree with me now, or never breathe again." It was an unwritten rule in Berry language.

"Sure."

"So names, have you thought of any?" She diverted the subject back to her original question so Puck couldn't argue.

"Ooh! Gladiator!" He smirked. Rachel shook her head and muttered something under her breathe, but there was definitely a hint of a laugh there.

"If it's a girl, we can call her Gladys for short." Puck offered.

"Unless I am giving birth to an old woman, we are not naming our little girl, Gladys. Or Gladiator for that matter." They sat in silence, thinking.

"Can we call it Gladiator if it's a boy?"

"No."

"What about Titan? Or Xenon, or Monster Truck!"

"NO, no and funnily enough, no." Rachel pushed herself up with her arms onto the sofa. She was freakishly strong, I mean, she looks small and weak but seriously? That girl had some upper body strength to rival a freaking wrestler.

"Fine." Puck sulked. Rachel switched on the TV.

"What about something from a music-"

"No." Puck interrupted her.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You were going to say, something from a musical."

"Was not." Rachel said, hiding a smirk by pulling her sweater up around her mouth.

"Was so."

"Fine, whatever. We'll think about names another day." Rachel concluded.

* * *

Quinn was disappointed that there seemed no point thinking up names for her child. She'd watch on earnestly at Puck and Rachel flick through baby name books (which they'd done pretty much every moment since Rachel brought the subject up a week ago) and wondered whether maybe she could keep her baby too. Everything was against her. The only reason her dad had let her stay was because he thought she was doing good by giving it up for adoption. So did her mom. She didn't even really want the baby. She still wished it had never happened, whereas Rachel seemed to have everything planned out perfectly. But a baby? At sixteen? Boy, had she ruined her life.

Finn was jealous, he'd admit it. He wanted that baby in Quinn's belly to be his. Well, not so much his, as he didn't really want to be a dad right now, but seen as Quinn was pregnant, it could have at least been with his baby. But it wasn't. They hadn't even had sex yet. Or at all, ever. But Finn wasn't going to 'pull a Puck' and sleep with some girl, he'd just have to live with it. He wanted his first time to be with Quinn. If he wanted that, he was going to have to wait. Probably until marriage. Though he hoped not.

* * *

"Are you really going to raise this baby, Rachel?" Rachel's dad asked.

"Yes, which conveniently leads me towards the conversation about where I'm going to live. Unless we use the spare room, they'll be no where for the baby to sleep or be changed or any of that other stuff babies have to have." Rachel told them matter of factly. Puck had spoken about them moving into together but Rachel wasn't so sure. Her dads were like her safety net, they'd always pick up the pieces if something went wrong.

"Well, we were thinking, seen as Mrs Lester from next-door is moving to Atlanta, we'd buy that house and you, Puck and Baby wotsits-name can live there. It'd be right next-door to us and it's easier for you to get to school. We don't want you to move away too far, Rachel." That was unexpected. It seemed ideal, for Rachel. But what would Puck think? Living in close proximity to the fathers of the daughter he got pregnant? Maybe a little iffy in his eyes.

"That'd be perfect. But won't that be exspensive? And what if Mrs Lester sells it to someone else?" Rachel gasped.

"We've spoken to her. She's willing to sell the house to us. We'll talk about money later darling." Her fathers smiled at each other and continued to eat their meal.

* * *

"Don't you think that's great?" Rachel gleamed the next morning as she told Puck the new living arrangements.

"Yeah, sure, babe, whatever." He said uncertainly.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you pleased? They're paying for it all."

"Yeah, but that's kind of the thing. Your dads will be like, majorly involved and crap."

"It's their first grandchild, why wouldn't they want to be 'majorly involved?'" Rachel mimicked.

"It's just… a little weird. Living like, right next-door to your parents. It's odd."

"It's not _odd, _Noah. It's perfect." Rachel was getting frustrated, why wasn't he as enthusiastic as she was?

"Oh do what you want; what does my input have to do with anything." Puck stalked off. Rachel strutted after him.

"What was that about?" Rachel snapped. Puck sighed.

"It just seems like your deciding everything."

"It's my baby." Rachel replied.

"See, you're doing it again! It's _our _baby, Rachel. _Our baby!_" Puck walked away once more. Rachel was fuming.

"Fine! Be a deadbeat like your own father! See if _we_ care! And by 'we' I mean me and your unborn child!" She yelled after him. Puck was so close to smashing his fist into the nearest dweeb. He was not a deadbeat. He was not going to be a deadbeat. Not to either of his babies.


	9. Second Time Around

**This will probs be the last update for a while because i go back to school tomorrow, then i have a day trip to Belgium and then i have two weeks of work experience. Eurgh. I'll try and update asap. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the chapter.**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Please review :) **

Puck gave out a manly scream-like growl and smashed his hand into his locker. He was in the boys changing rooms after an hour of football practise. Finn looked highly concerned at his friend's angry outburst.

"What's up?" He asked cautiously.

"She called me a deadbeat, man! What's up with that? I'm not a deadbeat!" Puck was just trying to prove to himself that he wasn't. Finn didn't say anything. Puck was a bit of a deadbeat. He had knocked up two girls. That just sort of made him a deadbeat almost automatically.

"It's just the hormones dude, chill out." Finn shrugged.

"Oh whatever, like I care. She's just being aggy. Has Quinn been like this with you?" No.

"Yes." He answered weakly. Quinn hadn't been like this with him. She'd been all moody and stuff but she never had a go at Finn. Puck seemed to be the one deemed with abuse. Even when he couldn't hear it.

"I'm fed up of being treating like her fucking slave." Puck's face was red with rage. Finn backed off. When Puck got angry, he got angry at the closest thing, hence the newly dented locker.

"My baby, my baby, my baby. Fucking _my _baby." He cursed under his breath.

"Maybe she just hasn't really forgiven you for what you did." Finn knew immediately, he should **not **have said that.

"She said she had. She's a bit of crazy-ass bitch sometimes but she's not a liar." He was right, Rachel wasn't a liar. She just stretched the truth.

"Well, ask her again. Unless it's a lie, she shouldn't be bothered about repeating herself."

* * *

Rachel dangled her legs over the edge of the stage in the auditorium. She was still angry about her little tiff with Puck. Mercedes had come over earlier to see what was up but Rachel just snapped and said she wanted to be alone. She was only missing health class. And that had sort of failed her.

"Do you really forgive me?" Puck shouted from the entrance doors of the auditorium.

"For being a dick, earlier? No." Rachel responded slyly.

"No, for getting Quinn pregnant. For cheating on you. Do you really forgive me? 'Cos something tells me you haven't." Rachel pondered over what he had just said for a while. Truthfully, no she didn't forgive him.

"You're right. I haven't forgiven you. I just have to accept it." She rubbed her belly protectively.

"I am sorry, y'know." He started pinching the nape of his neck.

"I know. I am too. Not for impregnating Quinn, I feel that is an impossibility for me, but for calling you a deadbeat. You're not, and you won't be. Sorry for being so 'all-about-me' I just really love this baby. I don't want to start relying on you too much only for you to go and mess it up again." She said solemnly.

"I won't mess it up, promise. And if you think moving into the house next to your dads, then I think we should do it. I guess I just wanted to bring this baby up sort of semi independently with you and I didn't want your dads, or my mom for that matter, coming in taking all the glory. I realise now that we're gunna need shitloads of help and not just when the baby's here. Like all the crap in between. 'Cos I just walked in on health class and they were watching some video about childbirth and oh my god, that looked freaking disgusting. And painful. It was like the woman was passing a freaking whale. She was like yelling and screaming and the baby was like HUGE-"

"Please, just stop talking. Right now." Rachel's heart dropped. Her rosy cheeks were drained of all colour and she was so pale she looked ill. This pregnancy crap was scary enough, she hadn't even thought about the birth.

"Oh. Sorry." He felt stupid. Rachel had to do that. What he had just seen on some knackered VCR, she had to do. With his baby. Gross.

* * *

Quinn loved glee club more than ever. They didn't all stare at her and Rachel. They didn't keep asking if they were ok or if they needed anything. They didn't judge them at all.

"I say we learn how to rap." Artie said triumphantly.

"Really? Cos you can imagine Quinn, the whitest chick ever, rapping?" Mercedes laughed. Quinn did too.

"Mildly racist but accepted." Quinn lightly hit Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes looked back and laughed.

"I say we give it a shot." Mr Shuester smiled.

"No way. I am not rapping, Mr Shue." Quinn giggled.

"Alright, fine. Anyone else got any ideas for an assignment?"

"Opera!" Rachel's megawatt smiled expanded to new levels of craziness.

"Like the TV show!" Brittany smiled.

"No, that's Oprah, Brittany. I'm talking about opera, the music genre." She patted Brittany on the back soothingly. She was still confused.

"Nope. I am not singing opera. We need something fun. Something stupid." Finn stated. Everyone started thinking.

"Whatever about TV theme tunes? Most of them have some kickass lyrics. Especially the kid's ones." Puck suggested. Most of the gleeks seemed pretty happy with this idea. The bell rang shrilly.

"Alright guys, I want all of you to perform something from a TV show. Pairs, groups, solos whatever. Just have fun with it!" He dismissed them all.

* * *

Puck opened the car door for Rachel who, no other word can describe it, plonked herself on the seat. It was time for their next sonogram appointment, Rachel was still just as nervous, even though it was only Puck and his mom coming to watching this one. She was still scared all the same. What if something had changed? The 'what-ifs' ran riot in her brain.

Everything was fine. There was nothing wrong with the baby, it was growing nicely, its heartbeat was fine, and it was wriggling around. Everything was perfect. The grey blob on the screen was even starting to look more baby like. Puck was right, it was huge. Rachel had no idea how she was going to give birth to this. Its head looked about the size of her own, that was one frightening thought. She knew her mind was over exaggerating but it was still just as daunting.

"Noah was a big baby." Mrs Puckerman told the nurse. Why would you be proud of that? What if Rachel's baby was big too?

"I think it's time we left!" She said suddenly.

"What was that about?" Puck asked her in the car.

"Nothing." Rachel flicked on the radio loud, in a hope that it might suffocate the nervous thoughts in her head. A baby. An actual baby. An actual baby was going to be coming out of her. Puck switched the radio off.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You heard the nurse, nothing's wrong. The baby's fine."

"Not with the baby, with you. What's up?" Puck persisted.

"When your mom said big baby, how big is that?" she questioned.

"I dunno, like 8 lbs."

"8lbs! Jesus Noah, that's huge!"

"That's not huge! Why do you care anyway? The baby probably won't be that big." He drove out of the hospital parking lot and waited for her reply.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaachelllllllllll" He sang.

"I'm scared, ok? I'm scared this giant baby is going to rip me in half and I'll be like Artie and be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life!" Puck laughed. Rachel did not. Puck knew she was scared because she never spoke like that. Ever.

"First of all, Artie did not become paraplegic by giving birth, he had a car crash. Secondly, the baby is not going to rip you in half, it will not be that big. And finally, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a baby. Their cute and small."

"Easy for you to say you don't have to pass a freaking gigantor through your vagina." Puck laughed so hard he thought he was going to skid off the road. What was up with her? It was like she'd been taken over by some crass version of Rachel. Then Puck remembered. The hormones.

"Don't laugh at me." Rachel snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop, promise." He tried to stop but only managed a few seconds before exploding hysterically again. Rachel joined in. She was pretty sure she was going to pee herself but it was too funny not to laugh.

* * *

"Eurgh, not again." Quinn growled. Baby Fabray had been kicking her all day.

"What is it?" Finn said in a panic.

"Baby. Kicking." Quinn said, too exasperated to talk. Finn stared at her stomach.

"C-c-can I feel it?"

"Sure." Finn put his hands on Quinn's swollen pregnant tummy. He could feel it. It was strange, not we he had expected to feel at all.

"That's so cool." He gushed.

"She always goes extra wild when you're around. She must like you."

"It's a girl?" Quinn nodded. Finn's already huge smile only got bigger.

"I wish it was your baby." She sighed.

"I wish it was too." He bent down and kissed Quinn's belly softly. Next time it'll be his baby, Quinn told herself.


	10. Coincidences

**Only one week of work experience in the world's most depressive library left. Thank bajesus. **

**Read and review please, me lovelies : )**

**I don't own Glee otherwise there would be so much more puckleberry lovin' and a lot less boring, bland Finn and Rachel shizzle. **

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were by no means 'friends' (well, that's what said, but the considerable amount of time they were together said otherwise) but when it came to the babies in their bellies they would look past the fact they hated each other with a passion and got on, if only slightly. One thing they were forced to sticking together with was antenatal classes. Quinn's mother had said they'd been a godsend to her. Quinn did highlight to her mother that she wasn't actually going to keep the baby so most of the information she got in these classes would be pointless but her mom still made her go to 'help with the birth'. Quinn wanted all the pain relieving drugs she could get. Rachel did not.

"Look Manhands-"

"Can we stop with the transvestite jokes? I am clearly not a man as I am carrying a child so just stop, Quinn, stop." Rachel muttered as they waited outside the room for the next antenatal class. Quinn sighed.

"I don't even know why I'm here. It's not like I'm keeping the thing."

"Today's a birthing special. We're going to watch a video and take part in different breathing techniques to help us during the birth of our children."

"The only breathing technique I'll need is that tube thing for gas and air. And I don't want to watch another woman give birth. I saw it health class." Rachel gave her a startled look.

"Not like live, on a video."

"Oh."

* * *

By the time the class was over, Rachel was pretty sure she needed gas and air just to get herself to the parking lot. That video was far too graphic for her liking. And why were all the other expectant moms smiling? It was beyond weird.

"I have to do that?" Rachel asked Quinn, stunned.

"Well yeah, the thing can't just live inside you forever." Why was Quinn so calm about this?

"Are you not in the least bit concerned about this? I've got to give birth. To a baby?"

"Well let's hope it's a baby and not like a weird dinosaur monster. Gees now that would be cool. Or maybe like one of those Pokémon things! Jigglypuff was always my favourite."

"QUINN! I don't even want to give birth to a bloody baby let alone a freaking jiggly-whatever! Stop freaking me out!" Quinn laughed. Rachel was so easy to wind up.

"It's Jigglypuff."

"Shut up. Now."

* * *

The house next to Rachel had three bedrooms. It wasn't huge, in fact it was quite small for a house, but it was in very good condition. Almost nothing needed to be done to it. Just a lick of paint and it would be ready to move into.

* * *

Puck was insistent that he helped chose the stuff for the nursery. Rachel tried everything not to let him come. Not because she didn't want him there, but because she knew he would just say ridiculous things all day.

"I'm thinking black walls with like cool glow in the dark carpet."

"No. I was thinking yellow. Maybe with a music motif running throughout." Puck reluctantly agreed and started piling in music note shaped cushions and yellow blankets into the shopping kart. He'd just have to make this baby badass when it was born. And not into the dancing, singing, overdramatic mini-Rachel its mother was hoping it'd be.

* * *

"So how's living with Puck going?" Mercedes asked. She'd organised a glee girls only shopping trip. With Kurt of course.

"Yeah it's great. The house is almost finished now. It's not particularly homely at the moment because pretty much all the furniture was either given to us or on discount but its cool." Rachel loved living with Puck. It was great. Sort of like old times when they were a couple but then again not because there was a baby in the mix of things.

(In Puck's eyes, no matter how much he loved that kid, it got in the way a lot of the time. Literally.)

"I'm just looking forward about not being pregnant." Quinn said triumphantly. It was the truth but she was going to miss it too. It was for the best, she kept telling herself.

"Me too." Rachel agreed. She got the prize at the end though; Quinn just got the 'well-done-for-taking-part' medal.

* * *

After an hour of 'light' (not light at all, Kurt had managed to collect 18 bags solely (he swore) for himself) shopping, two pair of cankles were starting to ache and they decided to take a break in a coffee shop nearby. Rachel avoided anyone with coffee like the plague, she didn't want to take the risk of her unborn child getting addicted to caffeine even though she hadn't consumed since she found out she was pregnant.

"Less than a month until you pop. You excited? How many weeks is it again?" Tina smiled. Quinn, yes. Puck, yes. Finn, no. Rachel, maybe.

"Two and a half." Quinn and Rachel said in unison. They expected their due dates would be similar but exactly the same was just a little spooky.

"Surely yours should be two weeks and few days. Mine's exactly two and a half weeks." Rachel said.

"No, mine's definitely two and half." Quinn assured her.

"When's your due date?" Santana asked carefully.

"May 5th." They both responded.

"So, they're like, practically gonna be twins." Mercedes said in a questioning way.

"Oh now that's just weird. I can't have my baby the same day as you. It's just odd and weird and freaky and…"

"Utterly plausible. We both conceived within a matter of hours between us. It's not surprising our dates are the same. Anyway, it's unlikely either of us will have a children on our due dates." Rachel said, shell shocked. Everyone stayed silent.

"I bet Quinn had hers first!" Kurt yelled out.

"I second that. $20?" Santana reasoned.

"Nah, it's blatantly going to be Rachel. Anyone want to put twenty on that?" Mercedes whipped out her purse and laid a note on the table.

"I will!" Brittany slammed another note on top of Mercedes's.

"Guys! You can't bet on our children!" Rachel was appalled. Quinn wasn't overly fond of the idea either. Santana gave Rachel a dirty side glance. Rachel sighed and flung her head back.


	11. Puckermans never forget Unfortunately

**Bonjourno! Back to school tomorrow :( work experience twas rubbish! Anywhooooooo, i give you this chapter to enjoy. **

**Whack the reviews up to 30 before the last chapter's published? **

**Please review! **

**Not an owner of the glee. shame. **

* * *

As the days rolled by both girls were getting anxious about the birth. Rachel more so than Quinn as she actually had to keep hers. The couple who were to adopt Quinn's baby were staying in a local hotel until the baby was born. The nursery was completely finished in the new Puckleberry residence. Rachel would sometimes just go in there and sit on the rocking chair, imagining what it would be like to sit there with a baby in her arms. She didn't know this, but Puck did it too. He was busying himself with all the baby deeds that needed doing. He'd fix the car seat in his car and had made sure the wheels were extra tight on the pram (Rachel was convinced they'd all fall off once they put a baby in there. Puck proved that this was impossible by sitting in it himself. He did not tell her that afterwards he struggled to get out may have broken it in the process of trying to escape. It was now slightly lopsided. But not if you squinted, which Puck hoped Rachel would do a lot of.). It was all very exciting. And fucking scary at the same time.

"And the nominations are…" Puck tapped his knees in a drum roll like fashion.

"For a girl, Eliza, Barbra and Roxie!" Rachel smiled.

"I don't like any of them." Puck growled.

"You chose them!"

"I did not choose Barbra. That one is definitely out. Neither was I the one to bring up Eliza or Roxie. Which by the way, I know are both from musicals!" Rachel crossed her arms across her (now very large and apparently still expanding) chest.

"They are not."

"Are so." Puck quarrelled.

"Fine. Which one's then?"

"Chicago and My fair Lady." Puck raised his eyebrows. He'd done his research to make sure that his child was not named after any character from a musical. It just was not happening.

"Fine. But you said Roxie was badass." Rachel said pointedly.

"I did but I take it back. What did we have for boys?" He looked over Rachel's shoulder at the piece of paper she was holding.

"Alex, Taylor or Liam." Rachel didn't like any of them. By the look on Puck's face he didn't either.

"We're crap at choosing baby names." Puck got up from the couch and went over to grab another baby name book.

"Do you worry we'll be crap parents?" Rachel looked really worried. She hadn't had a mom to know how to be one. Puck sat down on the sofa, Rachel snuggled herself into him. It was time to give her loving compliments.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the worst dad known to man seen as the baby's not even born yet and I've already broken the pram-"

"You broke the pram?"

"Rachel, I'm trying to give you a loving and reassuring speech here."

"Better be good to get me to forgive you for breaking a new pram. How did you even break it?" Puck sighed and gave her one of his looks.

"Fine. Get on with it. Make it doubly loving if you want me to forgive you."

"Ok, ok, doubly loving, I can do that. So I'm sure I'm going to be a pretty rubbish dad but you are definitely not going to be a bad mom. I mean look at you, you're the kindest, sweetest, loveliest, most beautiful person I have ever met and you care more about this baby then you do anyone else. You're going to be the greatest mom ever. I swear to the lord in heaven above." Puck kissed the side of Rachel's nose sweetly. She cuddled herself further into him. Puck's thoughts: Win!

"How did you break the pram?"

"Did I mention that you're beautiful?"

* * *

It wasn't a glee club day but they'd agreed to meet up as the next time they had glee would be Rachel and Quinn's due date and they were both hoping they were not going to give birth during glee club in front of eleven (Mr Shue included) other people. Quinn and Rachel had been told to go to the auditorium where Artie and Tina were waiting for them. They didn't get it.

"You have to follow us. Quinn grab onto my handles, Rachel, hold Tina's hand." They'd both been blindfold. Never a good idea for two pregnant people. Especially not Quinn seen as she was slightly more accident prone than many other normal people.

"SURPRISE!" The room howled. Banners and balloons engulfed the small choir room.

"A baby shower?" Quinn's official worst nightmare.

"No, a pregnancy celebration." Tina told her. They both noticed the cake at the back that had the words 'Congratz on being preggers' written on it in yellow icing.

"Such sweet sentiment." Rachel laughed.

"It was my idea. The words on the cake I mean, the whole pregnancy celebration thing was all Mercedes." Finn smiled. Kurt coughed.  
"And Kurt." Finn added. Brittany went over to Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"I can't wait until the baby's born. You have to come in and show us!" She gleamed.

"I will, Brit, don't worry. You'll get a chance to see the Puckleberrian once it's born." Rachel promised.

"Alright, guys, what happened to your TV theme tunes? I think we need some music to get this party started!" Mr Shuester said. Rachel and Quinn had been so wrapped up in baby stuff they'd completely forgotten about the assignment. Mr Shue let them off. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina got up and sang Saved by the Bell which was a favourite for pretty much everyone. The other boys all did and strange, yet weirdly enthralling, screamo version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Pokémon medley. Quinn gave Rachel a grin when Pokémon started playing and rubbed her belly. Rachel laughed.

"Now we've got one for Rachel and Quinn. From all of us. Cheesy, we know but we thought it was well suited." Puck started playing his guitar. It was the Friends theme tune. Very suitable and very, very sweet. Quinn and Rachel both clapped, heartfelt, at the end. It was so cute.

"Now, I've got one for you both too. It's not a TV theme tune but it's still cool. It's kind of a lie but I thought it was pretty good. I'm sorry for lying but I hope you like it. If you don't-"

"Get on with it Finn." Quinn sighed as she helped out her rambling boyfriend. He started to sing the song You're Having My Baby. Rachel squeezed Puck's hand so hard he thought she was going to crush it.

"Ow! Rach! What was that for?" Finn stopped singing.

"Jesus Christ did you just pee yourself?" Puck shook his hand around and looked at Rachel disgustedly.

"I'm really sorry I've interrupted your song, Finn. It was lovely. But I think I actually might be having a baby right now so if you could redo that or whatever then-"

"Rachel shut up and let's go!" Puck said pulling her up. She bent over in pain as a contraction passed through her. Puck paused. Now was not a good time to remember what he did.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! dundunduhhhhhhh. sorry. felt the need to add this. it's been a very boring Sunday.


	12. Well, that's a story to tell

**Yo yo yo! Ermmm, so, sorry. I lied. This was one big chapter but i split it two. meaning this isn't the last chapter. To be fair, i only split it in two just before i posted this. And then i thought 'Dang, this doesn't end how i want it to' so i'm writing an epilogue. So instead of this being the last chapter, you still have another two to go. I don't know whether you fell this is good enough but hey! **

**Reviews? I love them, gimme me more! Please? **

**Do not the Glee of the ness. :(**

"What are you guys hanging around here for? Go!" Mercedes yowled. Puck dropped Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, don't be mad." He turned to his small brunette girlfriend (who could throw a punch so he backed away a little).

"What? Don't be mad at you for what?" She asked.

"Dude! Your car!" Mike said

"What does 'dude, your car' mean, Noah? Because right now is probably the worst time to have someone say 'dude, your car' tell me right now what is up with ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Puck pushed her lightly into a nearby chair as she gripped at her stomach.

"Kay well. Well you know I was out with Mike and Matt last night?" Rachel glared at him.

"Well, we may have run over some small child's bike and may, just may, have a flat tyre so I had to leave it at Matt's house last night so his dad could fix it." Puck was once again, screwed.

"I hate you so much. Does anyone have a car? Giving birth to my first born in a choir room full of people was not one of my lifelong ambitions." Rachel sighed out quickly as one of her contractions passed. They were getting more painful now. No one said a word.

"No one?" Puck asked, he looked intently at Mr Shue.

"Sorry, Puck, I got a lift in with Miss Pillsbury and I was planning to jog home." He told him. Puck deliberated in his mind what to do.

"And none of you guys have a car? Mike? Matt? Kurt you have that massive jeep thing."

"My dad had to use it to run errands today. I got the school bus with Mercedes and Tina."

"Sorry bro, I walked with Mike, Finn, Brit and Santana." Matt added.

"Quinn?" Puck turned to the blonde.

"My mom gave me a lift in. I don't have a car." That left Artie. It was worth a shot. Artie sensed his helplessness but just tapped his wheelchair as to his indication about the fact he had no car.

"Dude, how did you get to school? How did Rachel not realise your car was gone?" Mike questioned. Puck ignored him. He'd gotten a lift with Rachel and her dads. He told her the car was in her dads' garage.

"Finn, locker room, hot towels. Mr Shue, ambulance. Mercedes start setting up an emergency birthing area. Everyone else, just stay calm and do not do anything. Or leave. Don't leave." Puck begged the end of his sentence.

"No! I can't have a baby here! I'll just hold it in." Rachel said breathlessly.

"You can't hold it in, honey, it's a baby." Puck soothed.

"I can. It'll be like that pee I held in that time we went shopping for baby crap. Remember? I drank like three litres of water and that grape slushy and I really needed to pee but I held it in, remember? It'll be just like that. Do you remember that time, Noah? Remember?" Rachel said super, super fast.

"Yes, Rachel, I remember but there's a difference between some urine and a baby."

"I don't wanna have this baby now! I don't wanna have it here!" Rachel cried.

"The ambulance is on its way. They're staying on the line and are gunna give us some help. They said make sure that Rachel is lying down, her birthing partner with her and one of us has to be like a midwife." Mr Shue had his hand covering the phone slightly. Puck pulled Rachel up and laid her on the floor near where Mercedes was. Finn came rushing in with a few towels, he placed them near Rachel's feet.

"Finn, you be midwife." Mr Shue pointed at the tall gawky looking boy.

"What? No way."

"I'm not having Finn doing that, down there." Puck cocked his headed downwards and Finn shot back.

"Well is anyone else gunna do it?" Mr Shue looked desperately round the room.

"Why can't you do it Mr Shuester?" Artie looked up at him.

"I really think it's a two hand job. I need to hold the phone." Got out of that one.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST MAN UP AND DO WHAT THE FRICKING DOCTOR SAYS?" Rachel screamed. The contractions were getting closer together and way more painful. Surely childbirth was not supposed to be this quick. The doctors said it would be hours.

"Kurt you do it." Mercedes said suddenly.

"I don't think so. I'm wearing Versace, I don't want it ruined by baby moosh. Plus, I'm gay. That sort of area is not what I'm familiar with." He crossed his legs dramatically and chortled a bit.

"Look guys, we need one of you to do it to make sure everything's ok with the baby. Kurt, if you don't do it, you're out of glee club and on detention for a whole semester." Mr Shue pressurized him. Kurt glared at him and started to remove his precious sweater.

"I'm scared, Noah. Where's the doctor? Where are the midwives and nurses? I need them, Noah. I don't want to do this." Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and didn't let go.

"They say we need to keep Rachel calm."

"How? This girl's never calm. She like on 24 hour crack." Mercedes chuckled. Rachel gave her a cold hard stare. Well, as cold and as hard as a sweating person in labour can give.

"Sing. Finn, carry on singing that cheesy song about having babies." Finn opened his mouth as if to speak but instead a weird warbled yelp came out. Puck pleaded with his eyes. Finn nodded and started singing the song again. Everyone slowly started to join in. They ended up just repeating it over and over again. Kurt, oddly, acted like he knew what he was doing. Mr Shue was half guiding him, half looking away and concentrating on the phone.

"Quinn. Where's Quinn? I need her." Rachel looked around.

"Quinn? Are you sure?" Puck didn't think they were friends.

"You want me? But you don't like me. And I don't really like you." Rachel's requested was unfathomable.

"You were there at all the antenatal classes. Please, just come here and hold my hand or whatever. Do what all those nurses kept telling us to do while you were talking about cocoa puff the Pokémon or whatever." Rachel could barely get her sentences out. She was tired of it all now. Quinn slowly tried to kneel down, she was pretty sure she'd never be able to get up again but she was going to be there for Rachel. Even if she hated her and her annoying way.

The paramedics seemed to take forever. They came running in chatting something about traffic (wasn't there a reason for those sirens?). Kurt willingly leapt out of the way. He definitely did not want to be a midwife. Or a heterosexual. Not now. He was scarred for life.

"Are you going to take her to the hospital?"

"Not right now, she's fully dilated. Looks like you'll be giving birth here Rachel."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rachel screamed. She clenched her fist fiercely, she didn't realise it was wrapped around Puck's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Puck yelled. He squirmed as Rachel crushed the bones in his fingers. She grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers. She was red in the face and her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"I hate you, Noah Puckerman!" She said with gritted teeth. On the other side of her was Quinn, who had done the sensible thing and held Rachel's wrist instead of hand. The paramedic looked at all three of them, noticing that Quinn was also pregnant.

"Ahh, well, it goes in easier than it comes out." He chuckled.

"YAH THINK?" Rachel howled. The man's face of laughter drained and he instead got on with his job.

"Why did you do this to me Noah?" She cried. She tossed her head back and relaxed for a moment. He felt the blood slowly come back into his hand.

"In my defence, you kinda liked it at the time." Puck laughed. Quinn giggled too.

"Now is not the time for you STUPID ARROGANT JOKES NOAH!" Rachel bolted upright as she felt the next surge of pain wash over her. Puck felt the bones in his hand click.

"You're doing really well, Rachel." The other female paramedic said. She let go off Puck's hand.

"My hand really hurts." He said, waving it around in the air a bit.

"I can almost guarantee you this hurts more." Rachel moaned.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rachel screamed once more.

"That's it, Rachel! You're almost there." The medic said. She flopped back on the makeshift bed and looked at Puck. The glee club were still singing very softly behind them. Mercedes was at Rachel's head. Rachel looked very tired and delirious.

"You do it, Noah." She said weakly. Puck laughed. He wiped her hair out of her face and leant in cautiously to kiss her.

"Just one last push, Rachel." The medic assured her.

"Come on, Rach, you can do this." Quinn said.

"Do I really have a choice?" she said. The next thing to be heard was the first cries of a baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. Rachel melted into the pillows that propped up her head. It was over. The childbirth part at least.

"A boy?" Puck sounded overjoyed. He wasn't ashamed to let two silent tears fall down his face. The medic cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the tiny baby into a towel. He handed it to Rachel. The baby boy had wads of thick black hair and was squealing at the top of his lungs. She rocked him slowly in his arms, flooding tears of joy pouring down her red face.

"I love you." Rachel looked up at Puck. "Both of you."

"I love you two, too."


	13. Final Goodbyes

****

**Ah :') the last proper chapter. There's just the epilogue to come. I know i said it was all written out but i changed so much it was kind of ridiculous. You know what else? I'm getting majorly depressed about the lack of Glee Season 2 in the UK. JANUARY? Thats a long way away. And i refuse to watch it on the internet because its just not the same! I need to be sitting in the arm chair, with a cup of tea and then the excitement of one of the cast members popping up saying "You're watching Glee, on E4" (Btw, why does Cory Monteith say it in an Australian accent? Do they have E4 in Australia? And Jane Lynch's is the best. I would like some tea with my E4, thanks for asking.)**

**Now over the rambling, do you want a sequel? Cos i ain't so sure... :/**

**I don't own Glee, otherwise it would be here in UK now! **

**Please review! Let me hit 35, i like things in multiples of fives. Including the volume on the TV. **

* * *

Rachel and the baby (who weighed a mere 6lbs 8oz) were checked over at the hospital and were both clarified as perfectly fine and healthy. Puck had phoned his ma and now his right ear was ringing from the amount of screaming the woman had done. Rachel's dads were on a business trip in California but they promised to catch the next flight home. Quinn was less nervous of giving birth now. If Rachel, the one who was petrified of every sonogram, could do it on the floor of a choir room with a gay 16-year-old boy playing midwife, Quinn was pretty sure she could do it drugged up in a hospital surrounded by trained physicians.

The baby still had no name. Puck seemed to refuse everything everyone offered and Rachel would mull the name over in her mind before spitting it back and refusing it.

"Will you guys name him already? I'm getting confused with all the Pucks." Kurt complained. The whole of the glee club were bundled into the small hospital room.

"Alright, alright!" Puck smiled, reaching back for his little baby.

"Zachery Noah Kurt Puckerman. Zach for short." Rachel announced, finally pleased with the name choice. They'd decided not to make it Puckerman-Berry as Puck was almost certain he was going to marry this girl.

"I got middle named?" Kurt looked like he was about to cry.

"Why of course, you helped during the birth didn't you?" Kurt nodded. Puck passed baby Zach onto the now sobbing Kurt. That boy was too 'at one' with his emotions in Puck's eyes. But Rachel had insisted they had Kurt's name in there somewhere. They all watched in awe as little Zachery Puckerman yawned.

"Oh, I'm going to keep him." Kurt teased.

"I win. On the naming thing, Noah, I win." Rachel told him smugly. He was clueless. So were the rest of the room.

"What?"

"I win. You said you were not going to have your child named after some character from a musical. Kurt was one of the Von Trapp children, therefore, I win." She said proudly. Puck groaned.

* * *

Rachel stayed off school for a week to settle down with baby Zach. The plan was to juggle schoolwork and parenting by Rachel only doing half days with Puck's mom looking after the baby while she was at school. It wasn't ideal but Mrs Puckerman was more than agreeable. Rachel would do the rest of her studies whenever she had the chance. Puck got bulk parenting at the weekends. That was his favourite time because then the three of them were all together as a family. Quinn's baby was still happily nestled in her uterus, very unwilling to leave.

"This baby is five days overdue. I'm getting bored with this now. I'm actually jealous of Rachel and I never thought I'd ever say that." Quinn collapsed onto her bed, slowly muttering to herself. Suddenly, she felt a contraction.

"Finally!" She breathed once it had passed.

"MOM! DAD! IT'S BABY TIME!" She screamed. Her mom came rushing up the stairs, Quinn's father hobbling along after her.

* * *

Quinn's birth was nowhere near as quick as Rachel's. She was in her hospital room for hours. Finn was her birthing partner and Quinn had talked Rachel into being there too, much to her disgruntlement as she didn't want to leave her newborn baby. She knew he'd be perfectly safe with Puck but she was still a little scared. Puck was a heavy sleeper or very good actor because he almost never woke up when Zach cried in the night. Rachel assumed the latter.

"Why was yours so quick? Eurgh this isn't fair." Quinn whined as she walked around the room, wincing in pain occasionally.

"All births are different, Quinn. Mine just happened to-"

"Yeah alright quit talking doctor crap and come hold my hand." Quinn said, cutting in massively. Rachel sulked over to where Quinn was breathing in heavily the gas and air she'd demanded.

"Are the soon-to-be parents here yet?" Finn asked, slightly scared for his life. It was worse than the time he forgot the sweet pickles, and she went completely ninja on him then.

"Yes. They're in the waiting room. Waiting. Just like me, waiting for this baby to be born. All this stupid freaking waiting ow!" Quinn moaned, propping herself up against the bed as yet another contraction swam over her.

* * *

It took 27 hours until baby girl Fabray was born. The new parents were overwhelmed with Quinn's kindness. She was giving them her baby. Puck didn't want to be there. Rachel gave him the news but he said it would be too hard as he would want to keep that baby too. Quinn found it harder than she thought she would. She was saying goodbye to a piece of her.

Quinn got up from her bed and walked over to the incubator. The baby wrapped her tiny hand round one of Quinn's fingers.

"It was nice having you live inside of me for a while. I hope I was a good home for you sweetheart." Quinn cried.

The baby girl ended up being called Faith. Once she left Quinn's hospital room, neither Quinn, Finn and Rachel knew they would probably never knowingly see her again.

But it was for the best.

It was all for the best. Everything had worked out for the best.


	14. Epilogue

**If you've stuck by this story until the end, i love you. I am so sorry for the late update. Excuses won't do, i know. But exams ate my muse. And my laptop broke. And basically, fail. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. I've really loved writing it (then rewriting it because my stupid laptop deleted it) and i've loved all the reviews.**

**I don't own Glee. But i have got tickets to see them live in the summer! :3**

"Zachery Puckerman if you bang that cup one more time, I will ring Daddy and you won't go to your birthday party this afternoon." Rachel said as she poured some baby food into a plastic bowl. Zach just pushed the cup on the floor, causing the water inside it to spill all over the floor. He let out a mischievous giggle from his highchair.

"Zach! What are you doing you silly boy? Now mommy has to clear all this up and you're going to have to wait even longer for you lunch. And it's your favourite. Parsnips…mmm." Rachel tried to lie convincingly. Before she'd had Zach she'd see moms in supermarkets just jibbering away to small children who obviously didn't care nor understand but now she found herself doing it subconsciously.

Life for Rachel had changed a lot since having Zach. She'd had to cut back on school for starters. She missed it; she missed the comforting stability of a structured day full of new things to learn. She was isolated away from all her friends. But she always had Zach and her Dads only lived nextdoor. All the glee clubbers made the effort to come and see her. Especially Quinn, she had her own key to the house and seem to just turn up every Tuesday and Thursday between the hours of four and eight without fail. Rachel still got the chance to go to school half days during the week and her only full day was Monday, when Puck's mom would come over and care for Zach. It was tough and the first few months Rachel struggled with everything but Puck was there to help.

Puck was lucky enough to still go to school full time. Which was quite a feat seen as before Zach was born, he was lucky to do a full week without bunking. But seen as he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, Rachel had told him that he had to get an education otherwise he'd have 'no base on which to plan his life.' He didn't care, as long as he had Rachel and Zach, what more could he want?

"Babe? I'm home!" Puck called through the small yet comfortable house.

"Oh hi Noah!" Rachel said as she spooned mush into Zach's gaping mouth.

"What happened to the floor? Is there a leak or something?" Puck trod carefully around the expanding puddle of water. Rachel hadn't bothered to attempt to clear it up, it was Zach's dinner time, there was bound to be mess.

"No, Zach just decided that he didn't want his water." Rachel said plainly.

"Right…" He leaned over and grabbed the mop that was always placed in the corner for easy accessibility.

"So you're sure they said bring Zach, right? Cos I don't want another one of your grandmother's birthday party disasters." Rachel's eyes widened, as if she was scanning through Puck's thoughts.

"Babe, it wasn't that bad."

"Noah, you didn't tell her you had a child. Do you know how embarrassing that is to explain to an 80-year-old? She practically had a heart attack!"

"Actually she almost did a few weeks after. But it was only a scare, no biggy. And it probably wasn't to do with you telling her you'd had my first child."

"For goodness sake Noah! See, these are the things you have to tell me. And stop joking about your grandmother's health, its perverse!" Rachel snapped in her super sonic nervous speech way. Puck shuffled a chair so he was able to take over feeding Zach.

"So you're absolutely sure Zach's included in this deal?"

"He's not a side of gravy at KFC, Rach."

"Answer the question Noah Elijah!"

"Alright, alright, alright, no need to whip the middle name out. Yes, its Zach's birthday party, therefore, he is included in this 'deal'." Puck laughed. Zach blew a very gooey raspberry and splattered his dad with parsnip pulp.

"You, my gorgeous little boy, are disgusting." Puck picked his son up from out of his high chair and kissed his sticky cheek. Rachel stopped at the doorframe and turned to look at her two favourite boys.

"What?" Puck smirked. Zach's podgy little fist tightened around the collar of Puck's polo shirt.

"Nothing. I just… I don't know… I just love you. Both of you, a lot." She said simply.

"Well, he's yet to learn full phrases, but we love you too." Puck kissed Rachel's cheek this time, leaving Zach's previous residue now on Rachel's face.

"You're both disgusting."

"We know."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" The glee club sang triumphantly. Zach waved his squidgy arms around excitedly, jiggling on Rachel's lap making everyone die with laughter.

"Open my present first!" Kurt thrust a lavishly wrapped box into Puck's hands. Zach grabbled to open it too but instead let his dad undo the glittery bow.

"Wow, Kurt! Stuff all to do with _The Sound of Music_…"

"There's no need to use that tone, Puckerman, your son is going to look beautiful in the little t-shirt. I'll have you know I got that shipped her from Tai Wan." Kurt unfolded the t-shirt and held it up to Zach's chest.

"Oh it's fabulous, Kurt! Next time you come over we'll watch the film and Zach will definitely be wearing this! It's so cute!" Rachel was awe struck whereas Noah looked more sickened than anything else.

For a one-year-old, Zach received an awful lot of gifts. Finn bought him a toy truck which Zach spent the rest of the afternoon hurtling into the drum set (Puck and Finn did join in for a little bit, and all three of them had matching smiles of delight.)

Quinn was last to give her present. Her year had been poles apart from Rachel and Puck's. She was lucky enough to have freedom to grow up. She missed her little girl a lot but some days she'd watch Rachel struggle to look after Zach and thought that maybe that wasn't for her. She didn't get any communication with Hope. All she got was a letter every sixth months telling her that the baby was fine.

Quinn looked at Zach and wondered what her girl would look like on her first birthday. She imagined a girl with pale wispy curls, a squidgy little baby face like Zach's and bright green eyes. Her mother probably would've dressed her in elegant, fresh baby pink dresses, like the frilly ones you see on dolls. Family and friends would all rush round the one-year-old, bringing presents of toys and blankets and all things pink. It'd be as far opposite from Zach's party as possible. It wouldn't have be held in a choir room, there wouldn't be 12 teenagers awkwardly cooing over the birthday child and there definitely wouldn't be a cake made quickly in Home Economics by a boy who's cooking talents left the sponge soggy and burnt (bless Finn and his efforts and all, but no one wanted to eat it.). But then the two children would live in parallel lives, completely opposite to each other, and yet still both will be unbelievably happy. The smile of Zach's face said it all, he didn't care if his parents were 16, or 25 or married with two other children and he certainly didn't care about cake. He was just a happy little boy and he'd grow up with parents that would love him unconditionally and probably never part.

"Here you go, Rach." Quinn smiled, handing over an envelope. Rachel opened it on behalf of her son.

"Quinn, are you serious?" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I am. I want to spend time with Zach. I want you to spend time with Puck and I thought that this was the best way. And also, I have no money as I spent it on an Elton John CD." Finn scoffed.

"Seriously, Elton John?"

"The man is a legend!" Kurt cried from across the room.

"What'd the envelope have in it, babe?" Rachel flashed the piece of crisp white paper in Puck's direction.

"Wooh, Quinn you serious? You wanna babysit Zach for a whole Saturday night? I warn you, the kid cries. And I know right now it looks like he's having a hoot now but in about ten minutes he'll be screaming or breaking something and you'll be staring at him wondering why they hell he is making so much noise." Puck told her honestly. Quinn laughed.

"Puck, I'm sure. Plus how hard can it be, he's just a baby!" Quinn knew babies were hard. But Puck and Rachel's reactions' were priceless. They both took a sudden in sync step backwards and held their hands out in a stop sign/high ten signal.

"Never say that. Zach can't talk but I swear he can read minds. If you say that again, louder, in front of him, he will make your life a living hell. Made that mistake before, longest night of my life." They all laughed, apart from Puck.

"Give us a hug, girl." Rachel said, squeezing Quinn tightly into a hug.

"I thought you guys said you weren't friends." Artie commented.

"We lied." They replied in unison. Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see Zach grabbling at a tablecloth.

"Zachery! Stop it!" Rachel sighed, walking off to catch her troublesome child. Puck stood awkwardly opposite Quinn. Things were cool between the pair of them but just looking at Zach, then Rachel, then Quinn, brought back the mess of the last couple of years.

"You've grown up Puck. Grown into a proper dad." Quinn complimented. Puck shrugged, stuffing his fidgeting hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Thanks, I guess. I love my boy. I love Rachel. You sure you wanna look after Zach? It's really lovely of you and all but it's a tough job." Quinn looked down at the floor to hide her tears of embarrassment.

"Yes. I really want to. I love Zach and you and Rachel deserve some time alone. Take her out, for a meal or something. Tip for the top, she loves picnics." She smiled. Puck laughed weakly.

"Thanks, Quinn. I'll take that into account."

* * *

Puck did take Rachel for a picnic. In the back of his truck as the ground was damp from the full day of rainfall they'd had. Rachel didn't care, cosying up to Puck in his truck was ideal in her eyes.

"I'll always love you, Rachel. I'm not just saying that because we have a kid or because we're like the hottest Jew couple in Lima, but because I just do. You're beautiful, and you're kind and you're lovely and you're a great mom. And I love you. And in a few years, when Zach's old enough to actually understand the term 'Don't do that!' I'll marry you. You're the love my life, you really are. There's not a more a perfect person in this world for me than you." Puck announced randomly as he stroked the soft tendrils of Rachel's hair out of her half-asleep face.

"Wow, Noah, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just had to tell you."

"I love you. There aren't three better words to define my feeling for you, Noony. And you're really gonna marry me?" Rachel nuzzled in closer under Puck's arm.

"Yeah. But don't tell my mom until I propose properly, she'll got mental and I wanna leave that off for a good few years."

* * *

Quinn's Saturday night experience was… different. Zach was well behaved most of the night. He took a little while to settle but nothing unexpected for a one-year-old. She had a lot of fun. But looking after Zach only made her decision to give her daughter up for adoption stronger. She was glad. She was glad to have gotten to spend time with her lovely ex-boyfriends-baby-with-her-new-best-friend (wow, that's complicated) but it was even better that after a few hours she could hand him back.

* * *

Zach lay sleeping soundly in his crib. Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel, who was standing over the crib.

"Looks like you didn't mess things up too badly, Noah." Rachel whispered.

"Yet." Noah smiled.


End file.
